beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:B14
Welcome! Hi B14 -- we're excited to have Bee Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Sinua saattaa kiinnostaa, että Viimeinen johtaja ja Luoma yrittävät parhaillaan pelastaa alkuperäistä Beepediaa. Etusivu on ainakin saatu jo toimimaan joten kuten, ja järjestelmäviestien vandalismin kumoamista yritellään parhaillaan. Vahingot näyttävät olevan korjattavissa. Viimeinen johtaja ansaitsisi melkoisen kunniamaininnan. --Napoleone Buonaparte 17. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.14 (UTC) :Viimeinen Johtaja? Näen vain Luoman muokkauksia.--B14 17. tammikuuta 2010 kello 14.10 (UTC) ::Vj hoiti teorian, Luoma käytännön. --Napoleone Buonaparte 17. tammikuuta 2010 kello 14.11 (UTC) :::Miten päädyit tämän ajatustenvaihdon silminnäkijäksi? Tapahtuiko se kenties Hikipedian IRC-kanavalla?--B14 17. tammikuuta 2010 kello 14.14 (UTC) ::::Siellä juuri. Nyt palauttelen juuri HTH:n poistamia sivuja. --Napoleone Buonaparte 17. tammikuuta 2010 kello 14.20 (UTC) Beepedia BByro-käyttäjä pyytää byrokraatin oikeuksia ja sanoo olevansa sinä. Pitääkö hänen väittämänsä paikkansa? --Neo Abyssos 18. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.53 (UTC) :Ei muuten ole minä.--B14 18. tammikuuta 2010 kello 16.49 (UTC) Tunnustan Ne Meteoria/Luomaa/sinua esittäneet tunnukset olivat minun. -Juhko-vandaali 18. tammikuuta 2010 kello 18.13 (UTC) Hah Taidat olla tuo Bee-/Juhkopediassa riehuva Munakoiso? "ETERENARU DARUKUNESU"! --Luoma (aito ja oikea) 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.44 (UTC) :En ole. (Tuota olen joutunut toistamaan aika monesti viime viikkoina) Olisiko Abyssos?--B14 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.45 (UTC) ::Sitä se teettää mielenterveydelle kun sai palauttaa koko yön 3000 artikkelia ja sitten heti seuraavana päivänä kaikki valui hukkaan. --Neo Abyssos 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.52 (UTC) Kiitos kutsusta Joo heipä vaan, tein sitte tunnarin tänne. --Ikkan 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.56 (UTC) :pääseekö ylläpitoon jos vahvistan tunnuksen vaik hikipediassa --Ikkan 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 20.23 (UTC) ::Tee vaikka niin. Samalla voitkin kertoa, miten suhtaudut Juhkoon ja Sammakkomieheen (sen voin sanoa, että heidän kavereitaan katsotaan täällä vinoon).--B14 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 20.35 (UTC) :::Kusipäitä ovat molemmat. --Ikkan 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 20.42 (UTC) ::::Ikkan on osoittautunut hyvin Juhko-vastaiseksi tänään käymissämme Messenger-keskusteluissa, enkä epäile häntä minkäänlaisesta Pähkinähiiri-sortin petturuudesta. --Luoma (aito ja oikea) 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 21.04 (UTC) Vanha ja uusi Beepedia Hyvää iltaa. Lähetin tiistaina Wiki-sitelle viestiä Beepediassa sattuneesta vallankaappauksesta. Eivät ole hitaina nuijina vielä vastanneet, mutta vastaavat varmaan pian. Lisäksi olen uhkaillut Juhkoa henkilötietojensa levittelemisellä, ja pelossa nöyristellen hän nyt yrittää saada Beepediaa niillä istunnonkaappaussekoiluillaan Sammakkomieheltä, että voisi sen palauttaa oikeille tahoilleen. (Siinä onnistuttuaan hän on luvannut myös jättää ikuisiksi ajoiksi Beepedian kuten myös Hikipedian ja sen muut sivuwikit, joten voinen, ellei sitten uusia Pähkinähiiren kaltaisia Juhko-kultin johtajan aivopesemiä lapsosia ilmeenny, sanoa että hän ei enää elämiämme jatkossa pilaa.) Oletan siis, että saamme lähiviikkoina vanhan Beepedian tavalla tai toisella takaisin – Wiki-siten ääliöt saattavat pyytää rahaa vastavallankumouksen vastineeksi, mutta olen harkinnut asiaa ja valmis maksamaan noin parinkympin verran, jos vaativat enemmän niin olisi kiva jos muista beepedisteistä löytäisi maksukavereita. Kysymys kuuluukin: tahdotko sinä Beepedian sijoittuvan tänne vai vanhaan Wiki-siten alaiseen wikiin? Täällä on ainakin helvetin paljon rumempi ulkoasu – mutta olenko ymmärtänyt oikein, että täällä vastaavia vallankaappauksia ei voi tapahtua, tai jos voikin, niin Wiki-siten henkilökunta kumoaa ne tuosta vain ja maksutta? (Ainakaan täällä ei kaiketi pitäisi olla sitä bugia gonen_iframe-tsydeemissä, mikä Wiki-siten wikeissä mahdollistaa JavaScriptin ujuttamisen sivuun jotenkin jänskästi ja täten toisen istunnon kaappaamisen.) Jos haluat tehdä tästä Wikian wikistä The Beepedian, niin sitten varmaan kopioisimme jokaikisen artikkelin vanhasta Beepediasta tänne? Ja entäs keskustelusivut. Niidenkin soisin säästyvän. Pidettäisiinkö ne sitten vanhassa "museo"-Beepediassa ja tänne evakuoitaisiin ainoastaan artikkelit, mallineet, luokat? Ja saisinko esimerkiksi minä sitten sen vanhan hienoulkoasuisen museoidun Beepedian haltuuni? Sitten toinen tärkeä kysymys. Sanoitkin tuossa tällä keskustelusivulla Juhkosta ja Sammakkomiehestä että heidän kavereitaan katsotaan täällä vinoon. Suosittaisin erittäin vahvasti, että Pähkinähiirtä ei enää päästettäisi kummassakaan Beepediassa ylläpitäjäksi (tai täällä, jossa on mahdollista jakaa oikeuksia hienostuneemmin, palauttajaksi) eikä varsinkaan byrokraatiksi, sen sorttista petollisuutta ja narsistivarkaan leiriin hyppäämistä hän on osoittanut. Kumpi wiki sitten tuleekaan olemaan pääasiallinen Beepedia, voisinko näin katsoa että sinä haluat siellä noudattaa aikaisempaa paljon tiukempaa byrokraattius- ja ylläpitäjuuspolitiikkaa? Ystävällisin terveisin, --Luoma (aito ja oikea) 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 21.04 (UTC) :Facts of Life: :#Vastaavan lainen vallankaapppaus on täällä mahdoton. Wikiassa byrokraatti ei voi poistaa toiselta byrokraatilta oikeuksia, vaan sitä täytyy pyytää erikseen Wikian henkilökunnalta. Tästä seuraa tietenkin myös paljon ankarampi byrokraattipolitiikka. :#Wikiassa ei ole gonen_iframe -tageja, joilla sivuja voi sisällyttää toisiin - ei siis vallankaappausjavascriptejä tai meatspin-spammeja. :#Olet toistanut "toista tärkeää kysymystäsi" nyt jo vähintään kahdesti ja Abyssoksenkin kanssa olen IRL keskustellut asiasta. Politiikoista tulee tiukemmat; tämän päätöksen tein ennen kuin edes kysymystäsi esitit, kiitos vain. :#Beepedia tulee sijoittumaan tänne, kävi vanhalle versiolle miten tahansa. :Thar, did that answer ya?--B14 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 21.13 (UTC) ::Yup, it pretty much did. Thanks. --Luoma (aito ja oikea) 24. tammikuuta 2010 kello 11.04 (UTC) Teidät on kutsuttu osallistumaan sitaattivisapeliin. --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 26. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.49 (UTC) :Ime sinä.--B14 26. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.50 (UTC) ::En minä nyt hirveästi haluaisi imeä mitään. Ei ole pakko osallistua jos ei halua.--Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 26. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.52 (UTC) Moi XXXXDDDDD§ Moi XXX--_DDDD Saaks oikeuksii? :Todista itsesi niin saatat saadakin.--B14 5. helmikuuta 2010 kello 14.05 (UTC) ::Lol emmä nyt mitään todisteluja jaksa ruvetra, miten muka sen tehdä voisin ??? ::)))) Luota nyt vaan muhun Samppa, vanhoja kavereitahan me ollaan!!! --Hjas-chan :::On se nyt vaan kumma, että tunnukseni menit estämään. Uuttakaan et anna minun luoda, himppu soikoon. --Hjas-chan Mark. II Hei Hei tuuthan sä penkkareihin, mä löysin jo ittelleni miekan ja aamutähden, Ideaparkista ostin. Osta sinäkin Ideaparkista musta kaapu ja punainen valosapeli, niin voit olla Palpatine. Palpatinemetsä. Joo niin pelottava. Vai tuukko Friezana tai Cellinä? Toys 'R' Us. Sieltä löytyy. Kello 8.45 torstaina. Silloin. Nähdään. Kai. --Neo Abyssos 16. helmikuuta 2010 kello 12.19 (UTC) :Kiitos kuvista. --Hjassan Mark. III 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.05 (UTC) Vielä vähän jaksaa Voisitko olla estämättä tätä käyttäjääni? Hjas-chanin tragedia kirvelee vieläkin sieluani. Alan pikkuhiljaa epäillä, että et halua laisinkaan minua tänne muokkaammaan. Lisäksi haluan keskustella kanssasi tilanteesta Hikipedian Hömppäpedian ja Beepedian erilaisten sisältöjen suhteen. Hikipedia on tällä hetkellä alhaalla, joten en pysty todistamaan aitouttani. Hillitse sen bannivasaran käyttöä tai varmista sähköpostilla (sikäli kun sinulla on Hikipedian sähköpostiosoitteeni tallella.) --Hjassan Mark. III 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.05 (UTC) :Hallittakoon tällä kertaa. Voinen sinut sinuksi uskoa toistaiseksi, vaikka politiikat määräävätkin toisten nimimerkkejä käyttävät tekemään varmistuksen. Tätä toimenpidettä voidaan kuitenkin lykätä asetuksen E2 nojalla.--B14 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.25 (UTC) ::Tänne pöllähtäminen yöllä, samalla kun Hikipediaan pääsy on hidasta... Varsinkin sähköpostin kautta varmistaminen tuntuu erittäin epäilyttävältä - ei kai Hjassan tekisi näin suurta ongelmaa yhdestä tunnuksen varmistamisesta? Erinäisiä kirjoitusvirheitäkin löytyy. Tee mitä teet, B14, mutta minä en ainakaan usko häntä. --Neo Abyssos 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.29 (UTC) ::Lisäksi, Hjassaniahan näkyi vanhassa Beepediassa... ehkä kerran kahdessa kuukaudessa? Yhtäkkinen hinku muokkailla, ja silti tekee ongelmalliseksi tunnuksen aitouden varmistamisen - ja aloitti muokkaamisen vielä pummaamalla ylläpitäjän oikeuksia. Sinuna vielä harkitsisin asiaa. --Neo Abyssos 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.43 (UTC) :::Sinä et ole minä. Ja MINÄ satun olemaan tämän paikan pomo.--B14 20. helmikuuta 2010 kello 22.00 (UTC) Asd Täällä kai pätee sama vanha yksi roska päivässä -sääntö? Vai viestiikö tuo muokkauksesi ohjesivuun ihan täydestä kieltolaista? --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 22. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.24 (UTC) :Tapaukset tulkitaan tilannekohtaisesti.--B14 22. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.38 (UTC) Linkki Mikä vitun vika siinä sivussa oikein on? Jos et sattunut huomaamaan, se johtaa Beepedian etusivulle, ja huumori on siinä, että se näyttää hyvin epäilyttävältä. http://www.shadyurl.com/ --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 24. helmikuuta 2010 kello 16.01 (UTC)